


Canon With a Mevie Twist

by cheygirl27



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheygirl27/pseuds/cheygirl27
Summary: The title says it all this is more or less going to follow going to follow the canon, I'm just going to stick the Mal and Evie together instead. First fic so please give it a try.





	Canon With a Mevie Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, most of the dialogue, and plot do NOT belong to me. They belong to Disney studios.
> 
> AN: Hey guys I’m new to AO3 and writing fanfics but I wanted to give it a try. I’ll try my best to stick to posting every other sunday, as I have a long writing process. I am however not making any promises that I can’t for sure keep. I have tumblr and will post everytime I upload a new chapter so if you want to keep up to date on this fic follow @ cheygirl27. Polite criticism is appreciated. Also if anyone would want to beta read chapters before I post them, please shoot me a message on tumblr.

What started as a normal day in Auradon, quickly turned to one of chaos, as news of prince Ben’s first official proclamation spread throughout the land. Auradon would soon be home to four of the most heinous villains in existence children. The cunning and brooding Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Evie, who has both brains and beauty, and is indeed the fairest of them all, despite her mother; the Evil Queens insistence that no one is fairer than she. Jay, the brawny, bad boy of the group and son of Jafar, and the shy and naive Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil. Together the make up the rotten to the core four.

It started out as normal of a day as one could have when stuck on the Isle of the Lost. The core four, celebrating their latest bout of mayhem on the streets, when Maleficent's guards known as the knuckleheads approach, and everyone on the streets, besides the children, scatter as the guards part to reveal Maleficent herself. After criticizing Mal for not being evil enough, Maleficent remembers why she had left her castle. “Oh, there’s news, I buried the lead. You four, have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon.” As the knuckles move behind Evie, Jay and Carlos they try to run away but are trapped as Mal scoffs at her mother, and says “There’s no way we’re going to a school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses.” and Evie, ever tryin to maintain the image her mother has instilled in her says “ and perfect princes” as she comes to stand beside Mal, after receiving a glare from Mal she quickly adds “ugh” onto the end of her sentence. Mal again replies to her mother by saying “ Yeah mom, we’re not going.” Maleficent smirks “You’re thinking small pumpkin.” Then turns around and starts to walk away as she hollers for Mal to follow her back to the castle. Mal and the rest of the core four proceed to follow her back through the cluttered and dangerous streets of the prison they call home.

“You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy. “ Maleficent states as she lounges on her “throne”. “What’s in it for us?” questions Mal. “Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns.” Maleficent says nonchalantly. Carlos timidly speaks up from his place behind Mal “ Um I think she meant all of us.” as Mal makes a sweeping motion to indicate she meant herself and her friends. Maleficent looks down at their ragtag group and motions Mal closer “It’s all about you and me kiddo, don’t you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?” “Well yeah, who doesn’t.” replies Mal. “Well then bring me the wand. With that wand and my scepter, I will able to bend both good and evil to my will!” “Our will.” states the Evil Queen as Jafar and Cruella motions send looks of affirmation her way. “Our will” Maleficent quickly amends her statement, albeit reluctantly and snap her fingers in front of Mal to regain her attention. “and if you don’t your grounded for the rest of your life missy.” Mal attempts to argue again as Maleficent makes a shushing motion with her hand and lowers her head much like a snake before they strike, and lets her magic show through her eyes, as they turn a glowing neon green in a battle of wills against her daughter. Mal’s eyes begin to glow the same shade of green as her mothers, and she lasts just long enough to garner the attention of the other villians around them before Maleficent narrows her eyes and with a grimace Mal breaks from the trance with a sharp “Ugh fine” and Maleficent’s smug “I win.” as she strikes a regal pose.

“Evie! My little evil-lette in training!” Exclaims the Evil Queen. Evie rushes over desperate to please her other and her ridiculously high standards, she stops when she gets to the table and sits with all the grace and poise, her mother has instilled in her since birth. “You just find yourself a handsome prince with a mother-in-law wing.” Evie grimances but plays it off quickly as a smile and joins in with her mother as she exclaims” and lots and lots of mirrors!” Evie starts to laugh but quickly schools her face as her mother says “ No laughing, wrinkles.” and rapidly shakes her head. “Well they’re not taking my Carlos, I’d him too much.” says Cruella. “Really mom?” Carlos questions incredulously. “Yes!” she exclaims. “Who else would touch-up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?” she questions. “On second thought, maybe a new school wouldn’t be the worst thing.” Carlos states with an eye roll. “ Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.” Cruella says condescendingly. “Oh no I’m not going!” exclaims Carlos. “ Well Jay’s not going either, I need him to stock the shelves in my store.” Jafar then proceeds to ask Jay what he scored, Jay grins and begins to pull out various items. Jafar gasps excitedly when Jay pulls out a lamp, and drops everything Jay has handed him thus far and erratically rubs at the lamp with a manic look on his face untils Jays interrupts “ Dad I already tried.” Jafar groans and tosses the lamp back to his son as everyone else rolls their eyes and the man's actions.

Maleficent comes down from her dais yelling” What is wrong with you people? People use to cower at the mention of our names! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.” A groan from the Evil Queen and a haughty glare from Evie follow the statement. “Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie.” “I will!” Jafar starts angrily raising the wooden spoon he’s holding. “Pop!” Jays holds his father back before his temper can be unleashed. “Revenge on every sneaky dalmation that escaped your clutches.” “Oh, but they didn’t get the baby! They didn’t get the baby!” Cruella laughs maniacally. “And I Maleficent, the evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince.” she says as she sits on the Evil Queen’s lap and grabs the magic mirror from her hand. “Villains!” “Yes?” questions Jafar. “Our day has come, EQ give her the magic mirror.” states Maleficent as she hands the artifact back to the queen and gets up to stand beside her. “This is your magic mirror?” Questions Evie disbelieving. “It ain't what it used to be, but then again neither are we.” says the Evil Queen and Maleficent cackles in agreement. “It will help you find things.” “Like a prince.” says Evie with fake excitement almost messing up on the last word and revealing the secret she's been hiding. Mal notices the fake enthusiasm but stays quiet, knowing Evie will tell her when she’s ready. “Like my waistline.” remarks the Evil Queen. “Like the magic wand, hello!” Maleficent says with exasperation lacing her tone. “Hello.” parrots the queen. “My book, I need that book.” Maleficent mutters then looks at the Evil Queen as she clicks her tongue and hooks a thumb over her shoulder towards the fridge or “safe” in Maleficent’s mind. She rushes over to it and as she hollers for Mal to come over and starts beating her hands against the door as she exclaims “I never can remember how to open this thing, Queen help me!” The queen stands from her place at the table rolling her eyes and signaling one moment to her daughter.

“Volia.” she says with a bow as she pulls on the handle and opens the fridge. Maleficent reaches into the freezer portion of the chest and and gasps from how cold her spellbook feels. “ Oh there she is, it doesn’t work here but it will in Auradon. Remember when we were cursing kingdoms and destroying villages?” she reminisces with the queen who is quick to reply “Like it was yesterday.” with a nostalgic smile on her face. “Now you’ll be making your own memories…” says Maleficent as she makes to hand the book to Mal then quickly pulls it away from Mals reach and continues by saying “... by doing exactly as I tell you.” and hands the book to Mal. The honk of a car horn outside, interrupts anything else that might’ve been said. Maleficent grins evilly then hollers “door” which the queen parrots. Maleficent then walks up the steps to the balcony overlooking the street, and Auradon in the distance, as Mal comes up beside her she says “The future of the free world rests on your shoulders, don’t blow it.” and turns beginning to walk away as Mal stays rooted to the spot deep in thought that maybe, just maybe she’ll finally get a chance to be happy with who she is and won’t have to hide her feeling for a certain best friend, like she does here. Maleficent hollers for her when she realizes her daughter isn’t following her.

Outside Evie pauses after opening the door of the limo, as she hears Cruella yelling after Carlos who hurriedly throws his bag in the trunk and dives into the vehicle, she quickly ducks in after him, and Jay soon follows after he’s stolen the hood ornament from the limo. Mal takes her time coming out after them and hands her bag to the driver’s outstretched hand. She stops at the open door when she feels her mother’s eyes on her and she looks up to see her mother make the I’m watching you, motion. Mal then gives a single sharp nod and ducks into the vehicle as she shuts the door behind her. Mal takes the open spot by Evie and tries to distract herself from the fact that they’re close enough for her to smell Evie’s apple cinnamon perfume, by thinking up a plan on how to carry out stealing the wand. “You look a little washed out, let me help you out.” states Evie as she drags a makeup brush along Mal’s cheekbones to apply blush. “Ew, stop." grumbles Mal while secretly hoping the blush that’s been applied will hide the one she feels rising from Evie’s closeness. “I’m plotting." she continues. “Well it’s not very attractive states Evie as she bites down on a rock candy stick, even though she always thinks Mal looks attractive. Mal starts to play with a remote, and the barrier between them and the driver comes down. Curious Evie looks through just in time to seem them heading for the nonexistent bridge with no signs of slowing and yells “Look!” the others turn to see why she was yelling and Carlos ever quick to catch on yelled “It’s a trap!” as the all huddle close to each other screaming. The all turn around again when they don’t feel the vehicle crash into the water below, and instead see a golden bridge in front of them. “What just happened?” questions Carlos curiously. “It must be magic.” Evie states with awe lacing her tone.

Mal taps the remote against the barrier between them to gain the driver’s attention as she asks “Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?” to which the driver responds “No this little button opened the barrier, that button opens my garage, and this button…” he trails off as he puts the barrier between them back up. They all turn to settle back in their seats as Mal says “Nasty, I like that guy.” and taps the remote against her hand. They settle in for the rest of the ride wondering just what all Auradon will have in store for them.


End file.
